This invention relates to the field of games. More particularly, a game is disclosed which allows a number of players to follow clues to win a prize.
There are a number of games that have been disclosed which involve moving from place to place. Often these games are designed specifically for children. However, in some instances the game can be modified by increasing the degree of difficulty for adults as well. It is an object of this invention to provide a game which may be used by children or adults, depending upon the difficulty of the clues.
A scavenger hunt is a well-known game often played. A scavenger hunt involves a player or players moving about from place to place in order to locate a series of items. When participating in a scavenger hunt, a player may go from room to room, or even house to house, in order to locate these items. However, a player does not follow any set pattern or clues but rather uses his own ingenuity to seek out places where the items on his scavenger hunt list might be located.
There are also several board games, the most prominent of which is the board game entitled "Clue" which involves solving a series of puzzles. Certain clues are disclosed to each player. It is then incumbent upon each player to solve the clues and thus to discover the answer to the ultimate puzzle. The instant device also involves clues, although they are much more direct than is usually found in board games. The player follows the clues from point to point in the instant game in order to win a prize. It is another object of this invention to provide a game which synthesizes several aspects of a scavenger hunt as well as aspects of games involving clues in order to win a prize.
Particularly when devising games for children, it is most advantageous to develop a game which involves some limited physical activity while keeping children constrained within a certain area, for example, a backyard or a house. Games like croquet, badminton, or other physical endeavors involve activity on the part of the children, but such activity might be too strenuous or inappropriate for small children. Furthermore, athletic games may simply be too difficult for one or two adults to properly supervise. It is an object of this invention to provide a game with a limited geographic scope which involves some normal physical activity but which may also be closely supervised by one or two adults.
Other and further objects of this invention will become apparent upon reading the below described Specification.